Darkness Is Light
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Theirs is a relationship better left in the dark. Written for drabbleday. 7 days. Saiou x DD. Finished.
1. Corrupted to the Core

Title: Corrupted to the Core  
Author: Fennikusu Ai  
Date: 04/22/09  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Saiou x DD  
Challenge - Table: C  
Prompt: Propose  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.  
Author Note: Kobayashi is a fairly common Japanese surname, so I've been told. It's not officially DD's name or anything like that.

Word Count: 200

When the Light proposed its plan to DD, he couldn't help but feel stricken. _Another_ person? To share in his…gift? Irrational jealousy and violence began surging through his veins so much that his hands shook.

He'd always hated Saiou Takuma, "Edo's little playmate"; the boy with purple eyes that saw things that should never be seen. He even suspected that's why Edo kept the freak around and wondered what tall tales he used to swell his adoptive son's head and make him his obedient confidante. It certainly wasn't affection that kept them stuck on each other as no affection went that deep. Life had taught him _that_. Years of piled up rejection letters and self-satisfied little smirks from his agents as they packed up their briefcases in search of better clients with the words, "You're not good enough to duel in the Pro League, Kobayashi-san. _Ever_."

Nevertheless, because he didn't wish to feel the Light to burn his body to a cinder and find a more cooperative host, he took Destiny Hero Bloo-D to its new home; marveling with a sick perverted smile as Saiou Takuma was utterly, completely, incomprehensively corrupted.

_Welcome to the family, Saiou…_

The Light's laughter reverberated.


	2. Nature of the Beast

Title: Nature of the Beast  
Author: Fennikusu Ai  
Date: 04/23/09  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Saiou x DD  
Challenge - Table: C  
Prompt: Nature  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.  
Word Count: 177

* * *

DD knew his nature was dark. He accepted that fact long ago. Then again, humanity itself was dark. However, miniscule spots of light still existed and in the process gave the masses a little bit of hope.

_Stupid_ sheep.

Edo was Light. Saiou was Dark, but he acted like Light. But, did it really matter in the end? Edo would eventually turn Dark once he discovered that everything he had been handed in this life came from his own father's murderer--came from his own father's _murder_. Well, damn, that made him as good as an accomplice in the many pages of his book.

Still, as DD sipped his cold coffee, he was genuinely taken aback as the two boys raced around the yard with sheer bliss on their faces as if they were heaven. Saiou's unnatural damned eyes burned into him like violet electricity as if to mock him with something he would never possess.

Sickened for some indefinable reason, DD took him and his coffee cup back to hell. He would wait for Saiou there.


	3. Stop

Title: Stop  
Author: Fennikusu Ai  
Date: 04/24/09  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Saiou x DD  
Challenge - Table: C  
Prompt: Qualification  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.  
Word Count: 235

* * *

DD was never qualified to be a master, precisely why he always chose to serve somebody else. He willingly gave himself to the Light itself for the power he craved, for the power he _knew_ he had deserved all along, but now, he would have to serve _him_; The Light's new and genuine host.

It was a slap in the face.

Saiou was currently hunched over his tarot deck murmuring to himself. Before, he was just a modest fortuneteller with an exceptional talent, though now, his cards were law--weapons to use in and of themselves to convert others to their line of thinking.

DD now felt like a minor player in the grand play that was the universe. Hit with the sudden desire to leave the room, Saiou halted him with but a word, "Stop," he intoned.

He froze.

"Could you get me some white tea?" Saiou licked his lips appealingly.

All of a sudden, he couldnt help but notice that indeed Saiou had grown into a fine young man, a _handsome_ young man with entrancing mysterious eyes, a tall slender frame, sharp sculpted features, and wave after wave of glorious hair that spilled down his back. The eyes that were usually so sedate and reserved were now wild and alive with hypnotic power.

Something tightened in his trousers. "Yes, Saiou."

"Yes, what?" The younger man fixed him with a glare.

He bowed. "Yes, Saiou-_sama_."


	4. Kitten

Title: Kitten  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Date: 04/25/09  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Saiou x DD  
Challenge - Table: C  
Prompt: Inadaquate  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.  
Word Count: 226

* * *

The Light had full control over Saiou within a few short weeks and soon enough a certain pathetic crying face that dared to reflect itself in the mirror would be shattered. All the strength that had been stored in Saiou Takuma's body was now at the Light's disposal; psychic strength that would have gone to waste under the "real" Saiou's tutelage.

He was so masterful, the way he manipulated Edo as easy as tying a knot tighter and tighter until there was no way to loosen it without the entire structure being undone, the way he insidiously planted Edo's tender state of mind with the seeds of white lies, and the way how he could whisper his _own_ innermost secret fantasies and make them come alive; fantasies DD didn't even know himself.

DD hadn't been given nearly as much power.

At first, he had been embittered. Now, he looked up with a sort of shining adoration as he found himself sitting at the feet of yet another new master. He nearly purred when Saiou's fingers stroked the wild tufts of his hair and had a feeling that more delicious happenings would follow when a voice broke their shared reverie.

"DD? Where did you go?" Edo yelled inquiringly from beyond the door.

"Later?" Saiou suggested.

"Later," DD agreed gruffly, once more finding himself repeating the other's words.


	5. Broken Universe

Title: Broken Universe  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Date: 04/26/09  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Saiou x DD  
Challenge - Table: C  
Prompt: Decadence Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.  
Word Count: 159 Author's Note: Contains light yaoi.

* * *

_What a decadent way to spend the afternoon…_

DD's first and last thought as he fell back against the ivory silken pillows; completely limp and trusting as the Light moved Saiou's long-fingered hand over his chest. His god smiled indulgently down at him.

"You like this, I assume?"

"Hmm-hmm," he managed. DD didn't want to destroy this moment with useless cheap…_talk_.

Saiou considered the submissive scene below him. "I know what you desire."

DD grinned manically.

"And, you do not know I have no prior knowledge of this."

DD let out a gasp as Saiou's wandering hand skimmed lower still.

"Please tell me if I…what is that expression? If I…screw up?" Saiou's voice carried a wisp of amusement.

DD was sure it would be perfect; he was receiving the touch of God after all.

And, in mere moments, he surrendered completely to perfect tainted bliss while feeling like the most important and most loved being in the known universe.


	6. Owned

Title: Owned  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Date: 04/27/09  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Saiou x DD  
Challenge - Table: C  
Prompt: Reliance  
Rating: T Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.  
Word Count: 334

* * *

DD's greatest mistake was when he began to rely on the power, so much that he began to lose sight of himself.

He was growing disconnected. From his fans, from the public, from Edo, and most importantly from himself. Before, he had been under the delusion that he could cease whenever he wanted to. As soon as he had risen to the top of the Pros like a flaming star, as soon as his future was secure, as soon as he had made enough _money_; he could retire somewhere nice in a far off tropical paradise.

DD now knew that the Light had other plans. That truth drove home as DD struck the wall courtesy of his master.

"I don't approve of your new attitude," Saiou hissed that day; body alight with dangerous energy, "you've always done what you've been told for the past nine years."

"But…"

In answer, Saiou's features grew twisted and horrible as the Light surrounding his body amped up another degree.

It happened so fast. Like a bolt of sizzling lightning, DD was knocked right off his feet as he was thrown across the floor. He had been disobedient, and here was the punishment.

"Don't test me," Saiou growled. "I have many initiates now including Mizuchi herself. You are no longer as important to me as you once were."

DD searched Saiou's devilish glowing eyes. Was he serious? Not…as important? How could that be possible? He had been…everything to him. _Everything_…

So, DD writhed like the snake he always had been. "Please, master!" he begged. "I'm sorry. I…forgot myself."

The Light retracted back into Saiou's body as his face regained humanity. Somewhat. He smiled disturbingly. "I forgive you, DD. After all, you were my _first_ servant." He bent down beside the broken man and ran his fingers along his cheek. Inwardly, DD shivered. He was trapped.

"Now, Saiou evilly suggested with a lavasious gaze, "let's make up. That's always been your favorite game, hasn't it?"

DD closed his eyes resignedly.


	7. Seething

Title: Seething  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Date: 04/28/09  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Saiou x DD  
Challenge - Table: C Rating: T  
Prompt: Price  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.  
Word Count: 260

* * *

Of course, DD knew there would be a price to be paid one day, but he would go on his yacht, plan for his next duel, or get lost in a martini.

Saiou had known. The telltale glint in his eye and the enigmatic pull of his lips as he explained to him that he was preparing to disembark where he would join Edo Phoenix at Duel Academia because 'it was the appropriate action to take.' That meant months without seeing any of his "family." But, as always, they would be kept in touch with the miracle of cell phones and the Light that currently occupied his own body.

DD felt burning anger; a burning anger that competed with the towering inferno that was licking greedily at the interior of the yacht and raking against his own flesh.

As he screamed his outrage, he remembered the light touch on Saiou's hand on his arm and the cool tone of his voice as he nearly mockingly said, "You won't miss me too much, I hope?"

Oh, yes. Saiou had known. Saiou had known he'd never see him again.

So, in one fell swoop, DD had lost it all; his own demise caused by his adoptive son. He'd _lost_ him. He'd lost his wealth. He'd lost his fame. And now, he was going to lose his soul where it would surely join the Devil in hell...

* * *

Somewhere in the glittering confines of the White Dorm, Saiou sat calmly sipping his tea. DD's assignment was complete at last.

All's well that ends well.


End file.
